


Back Down

by Genesee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesee/pseuds/Genesee
Summary: Days prior Green had visited Red on Mount Silver. Now after returning home, he is surprised to find Red has come back to the city. Back after spending a few years in the freezing cold, what are Red's intentions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is actually a sequel to the fan comic I made called "Up On Mount Silver"! Please read that first by [clicking here.](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72179212) (It's hosted on pixiv) It's 25 pages and I'm sure it'll be a fun read for people before they move to this!
> 
> Also this is my very first fanfic I'm publishing, I hope people receive this well!!

The gym is just almost ready to open for the day. A day just like any other Green thinks, having been back to Viridian for almost a week. Today is the first day to start challenging trainers again, battling again. He has to get back in shape, back to reality from what felt almost like a dream.  
  
Days prior Green had visited Red on Mount Silver. It was the first time the two had seen each other in what was likely more than a year, maybe two. Who even really knows, Green was just happy for the fact Red hadn't died from starvation or the cold that whole time. But who was he kidding, Red's the most skilled Pokemon trainer he knew, if he could tame ridiculously strong beasts, there's no way he couldn't take care of himself in hazardous conditions.  
  
But he knew Red cared more about his Pokemon than his own well being. Green just had to be sure he was still there on that mountain.  
  
Green was right, too. If it wasn't for him, Red might not have made it.  
  
The rest of that night felt surreal. Green and Red fell asleep nestled on each other, a blanket draped over their shoulders as they laid on Snorlax's side. When morning came and Green was about to leave, he asked Red if he was coming back. Back to civilization, that is. Red answered with a simple 'I don't know, maybe.' _Maybe._ That at least was better than a 'no' coming from Red. It at least gave him some hope that Red wasn't planning on staying on that stupid mountain for too much longer.  
  
The clock hands strike nine. Nine in the _freaking_ morning, Green thinks, earlier than he's been awake the past few days. If it were up to him the gym wouldn't open until noon, but abiding to League regulations and all that yadda yadda. Green stands up from his chair in an office decorated in white with dark blue and green accents, more suitable to Green's taste than what originally was there from the previous leader. _Who's going to attempt to challenge me today?_ Green thinks. _Nobody even comes this early._ Regardless of who will be there, he still has to head to the play field.  
  
About ready to open the door himself, someone else opens it from the other side. “Leader!” A scurried ace trainer Yasutaka is there to greet Green's face suddenly. “Someone is here to challenge you already!”  
  
“Really, already? Who the crap wants to battle at nine in the _freaking_ morning?” Green lets out in annoyance, looking up to the taller trainer.  
  
Yasutaka shrugs. “This guy, apparently. I think I've seen him before, he looks familiar. He said his name's Red.”  
  
Green blinks. “Wait. What? Red? Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah, Red was his name. Why are you-” Yasutaka can't even finish his sentence before being shoved out of the way. Green hurries down the short hallway to the play field, and begins scanning the area for that familiar red baseball cap. Confused at Green's reaction, the ace trainer trails his leader's steps slowly.

He spots him. At the other end of the field stands a sixteen-year-old boy, yellow backpack over his shoulders and a smug grin plastered on his face.  
  
“It's really you...” Green gasps in amazement at the trainer before his eyes. “Red! Wha-what are you doing here?” He wants to ask more questions but the words cannot escape his mouth. He has no more time to think however as Red answers back.  
  
“I want to battle. Let's go, three on three.”  
  
“You mean like right now?”  
  
“The gym's open now, isn't it? You should be ready for a challenger.”  
  
Green smirks at that comment. “Oh, you would know that wouldn't you? Alright fine, I'll accept.” Not like he has a choice in the matter anyways. He readies himself at the other end of the field, grasping the Pokeballs on his belt. Who was Red planning on sending out if he's limiting them on only three?  
  
Still unsure of what was happening, Yasutaka inches his way into the sidelines of the field. Green finally notices him, Red wanted this to be an official gym match after all. “Hey, Yasutaka! We don't got all day. Ref for us.”  
  
“Ah! Alright...” Yasutaka nervously grabs a couple flags from a pedestal placed at the midpoint on the side of the room. _Why is Green's attitude around this Red guy so much different than other challengers?_ he thinks. Green wants him to hurry, so he pulls himself together for the moment. “This match will be between the challenger, Red, against the gym leader, Green. Each trainer will use three Pokemon. There is no time limit. Let the battle...” He raises the flags in his hands above his head.

“Begin!”

As he lowers the flags, Red and Green release their Pokemon onto the field. From bright red shimmering light materialize the Pokemon Lapras and Arcanine. _Crap_ , Green thinks, _I should have figured he'd send out one of his water types out first._ Green knows he shouldn't give up all hope before anything's started though, as Arcanine has a trick to deal with water types.

“Body Slam!” Red calls out the first attack and Lapras proceeds to hurl its weight toward Arcanine. Lapras is stopped mid attack however as Green calls to his Pokemon an Extreme Speed, crashing into the water type at full force. Speed is definitely Arcanine's advantage over Lapras, even if it doesn't have that over typing. Red calls for another Body Slam, but Arcanine reaches her faster, this time with a Thunder Fang. Green's trump card for water types, he'd like to think. A super effective move, almost knocking her down. Lapras manages to tough it out and remains standing, albeit barely.  
  
The two haven't battled each other in years. No one knows what to expect of each other, let alone what moves they have taught to their Pokemon. It's all a guessing game, and Red's having a lot of fun with it. He calls for a Brine this time from Lapras, with her health lowered double the amount of damage is inflicted. It's super effective, a critical hit on Arcanine! With that the fire beast looses its footing and falls to the ground.

“Arcanine is unable to battle!” Yasutaka calls out as he raises a flag signaling Lapras' victory, “Please select your next Pokemon!”  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, Green calls back his fainted Pokemon into its ball. “You did really good. It's just Red... he... agh.” He puts a hand up to his face. _I can do this, can't I? I've beaten Red before, I think..._ Frustrated, he swings his hand from his face to his belt, and sends out another Pokemon. “Exeggutor! You got this!”

Onto the field the coconut Pokemon lets out a cry and stares at the already weakened Lapras. Another go, time for another chance at winning. “Blizzard!” Red calls out for another attack, however Lapras struggles to reciprocate the instruction. Snow flurries attempt to encompass Exeggutor, but the grass type moves too quickly! The attack misses, this is now his chance!  
  
“I got a different type of storm for ya, Red! Leaf Storm!” Green yells; his lips tighten in a grin. An array of leaves gather and fly rapidly through the air from Exeggutor's stalk. A powerful move on the opposing Lapras! Its body goes limp and faints from the attack.

“Lapras is unable to battle! Please select your next Pokemon!” Yasutaka raises another flag, this time signaling a victory for Green.  
  
Red smirks and pulls on the bill of his cap as he calls back Lapras into her Pokeball. Was Green thinking straight? Red now has the counter pick advantage with which Pokemon he chooses. His hand glides over a few different options before choosing the next beast to send out.  
  
“Snorlax, your turn!” from Red's thrown Pokeball the extra large Pokemon shakes the ground as it lands and lets out his call. Green's thoughts drift as he gazes onto the field. _Snorlax, the same exact one from that night..._ His face relaxes, something about that Pokemon catches him off guard. _He's here, and Red's using him to battle against me now..._ Entranced in his own mind, he almost misses the ball of energy being hurled in Exeggutor's direction.  
  
A Shadow Ball! Since when did Snorlax know a ghost type move? The grass-psychic Pokemon staggers on its feet as it braces for impact. A super effective move! “What really? No, Exeggutor!” Green cries as he watches his Pokemon struggle to stand after the hit. That seemed to snap him back into reality. But what now? Exeggutor is on his feet still, but for how much longer? Did one hit really do that much damage?  
  
Green grits his teeth and furrows his brow, unsure of what move to call out since apparently he missed his first chance to do so. Red grins back at Green across the field, with a face that screams 'give up?' to his opponent. Green feels a fire raise in his chest, he wasn't going to call it quits. Red wants to challenge him as probably his first mission of business back in the city, regardless if Green won or not. He might as well go all or nothing.  
  
“E...Explosion!” Green calls for Exeggutor's next move. The Pokemon turns toward Green with one of its faces looking a little confused. “Just, augh, let's go!” Green lets out, sounding a little desperate. His Pokemon trusts him with his judgment, it doesn't matter if Green trusts himself. Exeggutor turns back to face Snorlax, and winces all its eyes to brace for what was about to happen next.

Exeggutor glows white for a mere second. A flash, and suddenly the whole room shakes from an immense pressure. Every trainer in the room squints their eyes and covers their faces with their arms from the blinding light and sharp gusts of air. An unrelenting force hits the opposing Snorlax! The humongous beast gets sent hurling to the other side of the field, its feet grazing against the floor as it moves backward. Snorlax almost hits Red in its motion, but stops short. It managed to keep its footing and stay standing, even after a move like that! After the wind fades and tension alleviated, Exeggutor drops its knees and falls forward onto the floor from the exhaustion.  
  
Still a little shaken from witnessing the attack, Yasutaka notices the outcome and signals a flag for another victory for Red. “E-Exeggutor is unable to battle! Please select your next Pokemon.”

Green stares at Exeggutor on the field. _That... didn't work? Snorlax has great defenses I guess but... now what? Now I'm down to only one Pokemon._ He gets lost in his thoughts again, not realizing the seconds going by as Red waits for him to choose another monster. Red simply smiles at the gym leader and puts one hand in his pocket. He looks like he's having fun. At least one person in this gym is.

Green shakes his head and returns Exeggutor to his Pokeball. _Get it together, Green!_ With haste he sends out another, not even trying to think about type advantages. That would only make his head hurt more than it already was. Pidgeot is released onto the field and flaps its wings in elegance as it enters the arena.

Even if Snorlax managed to withstand the explosion, it shouldn't be able to endure another attack. That's what Green thinks anyway, as he calls for his ace to use Return. Snorlax is too slow to counter! A strong bond between the bird Pokemon and its trainer makes the attack even greater. The force from Pidgeot is strong and Snorlax cannot resume any strength to keep standing. It twitches and topples over, the ground trembles like an earthquake and a loud 'thud' is echoed throughout the entire arena as Snorlax hits the floor.

“Snorlax is unable to battle! Please select your next Pokemon!”  
  
This is it! Red's down to his final choice, and Pidgeot still has a lot of energy left in him. Maybe Green really can win, what does he have to lose? Red calls back his fainted beast into its ball and looks at the item in his hand fondly. Green feels his energy coming back to him and yells to the other trainer. “Come on, I'm ready now! What'cha got left for me?”  
  
“You really weren't thinking this through, were you?”  
  
Green's eyes widen. “Huh?”

Red throws his next Pokeball, and released onto the field is his ace. Pikachu, of course, how the hell could he forget about Pikachu? If it were any other Pokemon, Pidgeot would have a greater chance at winning. But no, Pikachu seemed to slip Green's mind, even if it is Red's highest level party member. He was at a great disadvantage.

Not sure what move to call for the bird next, Green issues out another Return. Too slow! Pidgeot gets hit with a Quick Attack from Pikachu. And another. And another. Really, is Green going to let this happen and have Pikachu humiliate him? Another attempt to use Return, but another counter from Quick Attack. He figures his best bet it to use Double Team, at least that way if Pikachu uses Thunderbolt it may miss.

Pidgeot creates fluttering copies of itself surrounding the other Pokemon, boosting its evasion sharply. _If Pidgeot can just keep this up, that little yellow demon won't be able to reach him._ Green hopes this strategy will succeed.  
  
“Focus, Pikachu. Then use Thunderbolt!”  
  
There it is. The call for the move Green's so desperately worried about. “Keep it up Pidgeot! He won't be able to hit you!”

Pikachu closes its eyes as if it were meditating. Pidgeot continues to circle around the mouse Pokemon. “Pika!”A flash of lightning illuminates the room and Pikachu opens its eyes. “Chuuuuu!” Electricity zaps from Pikachu's cheeks vibrantly and strikes the images of the bird rapidly.

A direct hit, it's super effective! Pidgeot himself cannot avoid the attack! The fast paced energy stops and the feathered beast becomes paralyzed flopping onto the floor, unable to move. Not down for the count yet, but certainly not strong enough withstand another electric attack.

Explosion didn't work, and now this? Even if Green calls Pidgeot's next attack, it may not be able to reciprocate it due to paralysis. Green doesn't want this to end with a forfeit though, especially not to his long-term rival. This is after all their first Pokemon battle in years, and Red had the interest to challenge Green as his first opponent being back from his stay on the mountain.

“Pidgeot, try a Steel Wing!”  
  
Pidgeot lifts its wing ready to attack, but twitches at a sharp pain. The Pokemon's fully paralyzed, it can't move! Red calls for another Thunderbolt from Pikachu, and it carries out the next attack in a glittery blitz. Another super effective move the flying type cannot avoid. Pidgeot falls face-first onto the ground and faints from the stress of the electricity.

Pikachu's cheeks continue to create small sparks and it looks at Green and smirks. That little demon always got satisfaction from winning a battle against him, the cheeky thing. Green doesn't pay attention to Pikachu however as he stares at his Pidgeot with wide eyes, the bird motionless on the floor. _That... was it?_  
  
“Pidgeot is unable to battle! Victory goes to the challenger, Red!” Yasutaka calls out as he signals a flag in Red's direction.

Green calls back his ace into his Pokeball and looks down. “You... you did your best,” he says in attempt to comfort his Pokemon, and himself. Green then looks up at Red, who had just called back his Pikachu. Red's brows relax and he gives an endearing smile at the gym leader.

“That was a great battle, I had a lot of fun. We should battle again sometime.” Red nods his head down, then turns and starts to head toward the entrance. Wait, really? Red was just going to leave after that? Red takes a few more steps as Green gawks in awe. _He hasn't even told me anything yet! I can't just let him go..._

“Wait, Red!” Green pulls himself together and chases after Red, crossing the terrain of the field with his own feet. Red has already opened the door to the entrance hall, Green can't miss him after something like this!  
  
Yasutaka holds the flags tenuously as he witnesses what was unfolding before him. “Leader, wait, what's going on?” That makes Green halt his pacing for a second.  
  
“Stop it, Yasutaka! Stay out of my business!” Green yells back and turns toward the ace trainer. Yasutaka jumps, he didn't mean to get on his bad side just by asking a question. Green then continues to follow Red and, crap, he can't see him anymore. What if he's already left the building? Making his way by he also opens the door to the entrance hall, in hopes Red hasn't vanished.

There he is! Only a few steps away from the door to the outside, Red keeps walking through the entrance hall.  
  
“Red!” Green huffs and gasps as he catches up to Red. “You can't just leave like that after a battle!”

Red stops and turns slightly to face the other boy. “Green?”  
  
Green hunches over and puts his hands on his knees, panting. “You... you just came back and challenged me! After being on that goddamn mountain for so long... My head's spinning, augh. I don't even care that I lost anymore. Just, just tell me...” Green straightens out his back to look at Red face to face. “Why did you come back?”

Red smiles and lowers his eyelids slightly as he looks at Green. He grabs the strap of his backpack tightly. “I... guess I just wanted to.”  
  
“Just wanted to? You mean you didn't want to before, training in the freezing cold all the time?” Green just can't take something so simple for an answer. There had to be more.

“Well... something, er, someone made me realize I wanted to.” He averts eye contact for a second after uttering that statement. His cheeks flush a little to resemble the color that is his own name.  
  
“W-What do you mean?” Green stutters back.

Red grips his backpack a little tighter. “I was up on Mount Silver for so long, I guess I just got used to it. But...” he reverts his gaze back to Green's eyes. “Even if I did get used to the cold, I realized it wasn't as nice as the warmth you had when you came to visit.”  
  
Green stands speechless for a second. His face turns a bright pink, then scrunches his brow. “Red you, YOU IDIOT!!” Green yells and waves his hands frantically, flustered at such a strange comment from Red. “WARMTH? Wha... what are you on about?!”

“Green I...” Red stutters for a second and blushes a little more than before. “I realized how much I... I missed you...”

The two trainers stop all words and simply look at each other. Those were words Green didn't think Red would ever say. Those words hit Green hard. He hisses through his teeth and squints his eyes shut, trying to hold back how much he was going to possibly freak out.

“You idiot...” Green takes a step closer to Red and looks him straight in the eyes. “You have no idea!!” His voice cracks as he yells those words and he grasps the cloth of Red's shirt on his shoulder. “...how much I really missed you...”

Green takes another step and is only mere inches away from Red's face. Red's eyes widen, and Green's forehead hits the bill of Red's cap. Woah, too close. The little tap shakes Green and surprises him, making him back away from the other boy. He lets go of his shoulder and quickly shuffles his feet. _Wait, what am I doing?_ Green questions his own actions and looks away from Red.

“Uh... that was nothing,” Green says trying to cover his own tracks. Red doesn't even blink as he just stares back at the gym leader. Then an idea hits Red, he relaxes his face and smiles.

Maybe the hat was just in the way. With both his hands he twists the cap to face backwards on his head. Red takes a step forward and clears his throat, this time he places his hand on Green's shoulder. Green looks back toward Red, flustered immensely again. “Red, wha-”

Green's words are halted as he feels Red's lips press against his. His heart races and his eyes widen. He could see Red's closed eyelids with a clarity he never could have before. _Red really is kissing him!_ But only for a second, and Red backs his head away.

_What the hell just happened?_ Red pulls his hand away and bites his bottom lip, he turns his head to avoid eye contact again. Green covers his mouth out of shock, he was definitely feeling light headed after that.

Red quickly adjusts his hat back to its normal position and pulls the bill over his eyes. He always did that when he was feeling embarrassed about something. He then turns around and begins to open the door to the outside with one hand, the other fidgets with his backpack strap again. Green lowers his hand from his face a bit to speak.  
  
“Wait, Red! Where are you going?”

“I'm... just gonna go home. To Pallet.”

“...alright. I... guess I'll see you later,” he says as he smiles with a somewhat confused look.  
  
Red turns back to glance at Green for a second before leaving the building. “See you.”

The door shuts and Green stands there, bewildered and gazing at the glass paneling. At least this time when Red leaves, he's not going far. Even so, he can't get over the fact _Red freaking kissed him._ He feels like screaming even just thinking about it. He covers his mouth with both hands this time, hunches over, and lets out a muffled “aaaafffgghh!!”

Meanwhile outside the gym, Red walks slowly toward his destination. He makes small steps across the sidewalk of Viridian City; his hand pulling on the bill of his cap to try and hide the color of his face from any passerby's. _What came over me? Why did I do that?_ Red thinks as he can't even believe his own actions.

Back inside the gym, Green returns to the play field. Yasutaka was waiting for him to return, and notices Green walking in slowly with his hand covering his mouth. Maybe now is an okay time to say something, now that Red left. “Hey, are you okay? Who was that and what happened?”

Green looks up, a bit startled. He clenches his hand in a fist removing it from his face again and answers, “Oh uh, I'm fine. That was an old friend of mine. I... can't really talk right now.” He keeps walking and heads in the direction back into his office.

“Wait, the gym's supposed to be open today! You can't just call it quits after one battle.” Yasutaka takes a few steps and reaches his hand Green's way as he passes by, in a small attempt to maybe make him stay and explain more.

Green looks back to Yasutaka and slaps his hand away. “I said I can't talk! I... just want to be left alone.”

He continues to walk away and Yasutaka looks onward toward Green with a somber face. “Oh, uh... alright.” He knows Green can sometimes get snappy, he figures if he needs space it's probably for the best. He isn't sure if he should stick around the gym though, maybe he can just go home. If Green really needs him back he can just call him.

Once Green is inside his office, he sits in his chair and grabs his PokeGear sitting on the desk. Truth is, he doesn't really want to be alone, it's just Yasutaka he can't talk to. There's only one person he knows will understand all the strange emotions and frustrations he's feeling in the moment.

 

* * *

 

Bonus Chapter Art by me!


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh hey Green, what's up?”

“A ...lot of things. Do you have a second?”  
  
On the other end of the PokeGear is Leaf, one of Green's best friends ever since he was little. They don't talk every day, but Green could always count on her knowing how to deal with his own antics. Red too, as the three of them seemed to form a trio of pals when they were kids. Even after starting their own journeys in the Kanto Region, the three of them all managed to run into each other every now and then. Everything changed however after Red became champion decided to get up and leave to Mount Silver. But Green has news to share with Leaf, she'll be surprised to know what had just happened.

“I guess so, I was just in Cerulean for a stop at the PokeCenter. Why, did you wanna talk?” Leaf answers, sitting on one of the benches inside the Center waiting for her Pokemon to be healed.  
  
“Yeah actually, I do.” Green answers, himself still sitting in the chair of his gym's office. “You won't believe who I just saw again! I'm... still a little shook after it all... augghh he was really here!!”  
  
“Green you're killin' me! Just spill it!” Leaf retorts back, she can get annoyed with Green rather easily.

“Augh, alright. Red! Red was here!”

Leaf sits shocked on the other end. “Really, Red?”  
  
Green fidgets with a pen on the desk and becomes a little restless in his chair. “YES RED! He... came to battle me at the gym. Of course I freaking _lost_ but afterwards... then...he...we talked? AUGH I can't even explain!!”

“Woah Green, calm down. Are you okay?” Green acted eccentric on a regular basis, but this attitude of his was definitely different than usual, and Leaf could tell.  
  
“NO I'M NOT OKAY! Or...” Green sits back in the chair. “I guess I'm not bad either? I really don't know how to say anything right now...” He closes his eyes, finally realizing he might be reacting a bit over-the-top to Leaf.  
  
“Hey, would it be better if we met up and talked about this? Maybe after a minute to breathe you'll be able to explain yourself.”

Green sighs. “Yeah, you're probably right. That sounds fine.” Leaf always was Green's voice of reason. They figure out a place to meet in Cerulean where they can casually talk.

 

* * *

 

They find a spot to sit in the new Riverside Cafe that had recently opened nearby. Cerulean is known for it's Water Pokemon Gym, and the resident leader felt a venue such as this would bring in lots of new trainers to come by and visit. In a shop specializing in bubble tea, Leaf takes a sip of her drink and proceeds to question Green.

“Okay. Start from the beginning. Red just came back today?”  
  
Green nods, sitting across from Leaf at a small table fit for two. “That's what I think. He came right as the gym was opening and challenged me to a battle. Then... I dunno. I tripped up and lost.”  
  
“You do know Red still holds the title of champion, right? It'd take a lot out of you to actually win against him.” Leaf smirks and points at him in a teasing way.  
  
Green slaps his hand on the table, letting go of his drink. “Hey, quit that! Me losing to him in battle isn't even what I'm bothered with.”  
  
Leaf giggles. “Then what is it? Did something _else_ happen between you two?”

Green straightens his back in his chair and his cheeks start to flush. He remembers for a second that moment in the entryway again. The feeling of Red's lips touching his.

Green shakes his head nervously. “Well uh,” he stutters, not knowing how or even if he should explain that to Leaf. “We talked a little after the battle.”  
  
“Talked? You shouldn't be acting so nervous if that was all that happened. Come on, I know there's more.” Leaf leans back in her chair; a smug grin on her face as she takes another sip of her drink. The cherry color of Green's face becomes even more pronounced as he pouts.

“Tch. Well, remember how I called you a while earlier, telling you I was checking up on Red on Mount Silver?”  
  
This intrigues Leaf and she leans forward a little. “Oh, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah and, I ended up spending the night up there.”  
  
Leaf gives Green a devious grin. “Uh-huh, yeah, and you two had lots of extra fun all because it was too late to return home, hmm?”  
  
Green nearly spits out his drink he was taking a sip of at hearing that comment and whacks the cup back on the table. “HELL NO! It's not like that. Sheesh.” Leaf chuckles at Green's reaction.  
  
“Then go on.” She puts the straw back at her mouth.  
  
“Okay. Well...” Green diverts eye contact from Leaf. “It was cold and Red wasn't feeling well. We... ended up falling asleep on Snorlax and shared a blanket. That was it.”  
  
“Heheh, of course.” She takes another sip. “So that was that. What happened at the gym?” She knows she has to keep pressuring him otherwise he will keep trying to avoid the subject.  
  
“The gym?”  
  
“You know! After the battle! You never finished.”  
  
Green becomes flustered again. Well, even more so than he already was. “OH! I, uh...” His pulse hastens a tad and he looks down. “I wanted to know why Red was back in Viridian, so I asked him why he came back. And he said...” He gulps. “He said... he missed me.”  
  
Leaf smiles coyly. “Ahhh, and so after that you two kissed, right?”

With a rush of embarrassment, Green nearly hacks up a lung and he covers his mouth with his forearm. When he collects his composure, he stares back at Leaf, hoping to Arceus that no one else in the cafe heard her. “WHAT THE HELL, LEAF! But...how?!” His face burns red, in such disbelief that Leaf could guess what happened between them.  
  
She giggles again, putting her drink down on the table and softly covering her mouth with her hand. “Heh, I was just guessing! Then I was right! Somehow I figured something like this would happen with you two.”

Green leans over on the table. “Wh-what do you mean you figured this would happen?!” He scrunches his brow and pouts.

“Oh Green, I've known you both for so long. There's just something with the way you talk about him, and whenever I saw you two interact...” She smiles sweetly at him while putting the straw of her drink back closer to her mouth. “I don't know else how to explain it. I think you two like each other.”

“No! It's not like that!” Green leans back again and lets out grunt, still pouting. “Th-there'd never be anything like that between us!”  
  
“Then explain why you guys kissed!”  
  
“Hey, HE kissed ME! I don't know what that idiot's problem is!”  
  
Leaf chuckles again. “Oh, I see. I still think you like him, you just don't want to admit it.”  
  
“Pshh.” Green glares at her and his lips purse to the side of his face. “Whatever.” He grabs what was left from his drink and tries to chug the rest of it through the straw. Leaf is right. He won't admit it, but there is something he feels differently about Red than he does any other person. He really does care about him deeply, enough to hike up a freaking mountain just to see him.

All this talk makes Leaf curious to see Red herself. “Hey, I have an idea. When's the next day you're free? I think all three of us should hang out, now that Red's back! It's been such a long time.”

Green sets his empty cup down on the table and relaxes his brows. The three of them together is a perfect idea, at least it'll make Green a little less anxious when he sees Red again. “Ah, uh, I guess I do need to work at the gym for the rest of this week. I'm already missing out on being there today... how about Friday?”

“That works for me! Do you know how to get a hold of Red?” She gives a very energetic cheery smile as she sets her drink down too, finally finished with it.  
  
“He said he was heading back to Pallet. I guess one of us could try calling his mom...?” Green scratches the back of his head.  
  
“Alright. Don't worry, I'll do the honors.”

 

* * *

 

Leaf figures if all three of them were spending time together, they need to do something fun instead of just sitting around chit chatting, doing nothing. She decides on them going to the Cerulean Gym to use their recreational pools for the day. Being a gym, there's plenty of space for all of them and their Pokemon to enjoy themselves. Misty is very happy to see them all again too, just as long as they don't have any bug-type Pokemon out of their balls.

Green and Leaf arrive first; they chat with Misty in the entry lobby as they wait for Red. The smell of chlorine fills the air, permeating from the room next over. Both Green and Leaf came prepared, already dressed in swim suits with towels hanging off of their shoulders. It isn't long though before Red shows up. The two other trainers look over toward him as they hear the sound of the door behind him. Still dressed in his usual vest and tugging his backpack on his shoulders, Red takes a minute to look around the lobby before he directs his gaze over at his old friends.  
  
“Red, over here, it's Leaf! Ahhh it's really you!” Leaf energetically yells at him and moves from her spot to go greet him.

“Oh! Hey-” Red tries to wave at her but before he knows it, she places her arms over his shoulders and embraces him tightly.  
  
“I'm so glad you're back! You've been gone for so long I haven't seen you in forever.” Leaf backs away from him a little and loosens her grip, looking up at him and smiling. “It's so good to see you!”  
  
“Y-yeah. It's good to see you too.” He gives her a nervous smile while attempting to reach for his cap on his head, though Leaf's arms are making it a little hard for him to do so. Leaf's matured a lot since last time they had met, and Red feels a little uncomfortable with her pressed against him so suddenly wearing such little clothing.  
  
Leaf continues to give Red sweet smiles as she releases her arms off of him. “Come on, over here!” She walks back toward where Green's still standing; he grabs the towel around his neck with one hand while watching the two of them.

Red nods and he slowly starts to follow Leaf, then looks up and notices Green. He sees Green certainly has matured too, though his gaze at Green feels a bit different than when he was looking at Leaf. Red doesn't seem to notice how much he's blushing; his eyes a little stuck on the fact Green was missing his shirt.

“Hey, you bring your swim trunks?” Green calls to Red as he walks a little closer, a bit oblivious as to how Red is feeling about him. “I had hoped your mom filled you in on why we were meeting up here.”  
  
“Huh?” Red shakes his head a little, finally realizing how much he must have been staring. “Yeah, they're in my backpack, I just have to change.”

Green smirks. “That's good.” _I brought a spare just in case he didn't, ah well._

Leaf skips forward a little past Green and points to the other room. “While you do that we'll meet you up at the pool. We'll let our Pokemon out too, I wonder how they'll all get along!”

With that Red smiles and nods; he got to see some of Green's Pokemon from their battle but not any of Leaf's yet. He was curious to see what kinds she has trained over the time he's been gone.

The rest of their time in the Cerulean Gym is spent swimming, splashing, and having fun. It's almost like nothing had changed and Red had never left. Their Pokemon have loads of fun too, Leaf's Clefable seems to get along well with Red's Lapras and Venusaur very well. Green's Gyarados quarrels with Pikachu on the other hand, attempting to intimidate the little mouse and electric sparks are released from its cheeks. Green freaks out a little, hoping Pikachu doesn't electrocute everyone there. Pidgeot look onto the rest of them from the sidelines meanwhile Leaf's Blastoise teases the ones in the pool, creating rain showers from the cannons on its back.

As time goes on the trainers continue enjoy their time together. Red starts to feel that maybe company like this isn't so bad and he should stick around Kanto, especially with the friends he holds the dearest. During all this, Leaf notices the way the two boy trainers look at each other. They grin and laugh, having the time of their lives as they splash water and tease each other. _There's really something there_ , she believes, _something special between them._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very fun writing Leaf's interactions with Green! They have such a nice dynamic, I hope people appreciate my headcanon of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the first two chapters had more of a focus on Green's point of view, this one is written more on Red's! I felt this was alright with how I want to develop the story and the characters. I hope you enjoy!!

A few days have passed since the trio spent time together in Cerulean. Green's been busy accepting new challengers at his gym, while Leaf is busy with her own line of duty, traveling around the cities of Kanto re-battling other trainers she's met. Meanwhile Red hasn't done much of anything during this time, he's spent these days cooped in his bedroom in Pallet. He hasn't slept in his original bed like this since before he ventured on to Mount Silver; it's been such a long time. He's been feeling exhausted from being so social, he probably saw more faces this past week alone than in the last couple years. These last few quiet days by himself have been nice to Red though, as he's been catching up on watching television and learning more about newly discovered Pokemon in other regions.

Red sits upright on his bed, dressed in the clothes he's most comfortable in along with his ball cap still on his head. He stares at the TV while petting Pikachu on his lap when he hears a knock on the door. “Yeah?” he answers.

His mother opens the door slightly and she pops her head through the crack. “Oh Red dear! I just got a call from Green. He said he wanted to stop over!” She smiles sweetly as she delivers the message.

Red's eyes widen at hearing the other boy's name. “G-Green?” he stutters back to her. Pikachu's ears perk up a little too, though not from the same type of excitement Red was feeling.

“Yup! He said he was going to swing on by sometime later today. I just went ahead and told him that was alright, I'm sure you wouldn't mind. I didn't think you were planning on going anywhere else today, were you?”

Red shakes his head. “No, I wasn't.” Usually Red would feel annoyed that his mom was just making decisions for him, but this was one of the times he didn't seem to mind.

“That's great then!” She closes her eyes in joy, knowing Red's going to finally spend time with someone other than her and his Pokemon. “He'll be here in a few hours when he's done taking care of things at his gym.”  
  
“Ah, alright.” After Red's response, his mom shuts the door and leaves him back alone in the room with Pikachu. The little mouse growls lowly and looks up, pouting at Red.

The boy giggles at his Pokemon and lowers his eyelids, looking down. “You probably don't care for him coming over, do you?”  
  
“Pika!” Pikachu nods. Back during their journey the little mouse never really got along with Red's rival.

Red smiles. “I figured. Though, I'm glad he wants to stop by... Truth is, I've been thinking about him a lot these past few days.”  
  
“Pika?” Pikachu's nose twitches a little. “Pika! Pikapi, Pikachu!” A bit agitated, the little Pokemon attempts to rant back at his trainer.

“What, you don't approve?” Red's eyes widen a tad, conversing with his small partner. “Lemme guess, you don't like that he can be kind of a jerk.”

“Chu.” Pikachu nods, Red got that correct.

“I guess... well, lately he's been a lot nicer to me.” He looks up and stares off into space, the sound of the TV is just background noise at this point. “I don't know what it is, but I think he's changing a little. He even said sorry to me when he visited me on Mount Silver.”

Pikachu gives Red a pout as he still continues to growl. Just saying those words to Red isn't enough to convince Pikachu that Green's changed.

Red chuckles and looks back down at his Pokemon. “What, you don't believe him? I mean, Green will always be Green, there's no changing that. But, I dunno. Maybe that's why... why I...” His cheeks start to flush and he looks to the side as he has trouble finishing his sentence.

Pikachu's ears perk and looks at Red curiously. “Pi?” He nudges his trainer's arm with his paw to get him to continue.  
  
Red directs his gaze back down to the little mouse and sighs. “I guess I should just say it to you, Pikachu. I hope you don't judge me too much about this, but I...” He stops again and gulps, blushing even more. The Pokemon's eyes widen, staring at Red in suspense.

“Pikachu, I think I _like_ Green.”

Completely baffled, Pikachu starts squawking at Red in a frenzy! He stands on his hind legs in his lap, pressing his front paws on his trainer's chest.  
  
“Hey, calm down! I'm just... being honest.” Red gives a concerned smile, knitting his brows. He hopes Pikachu's not _too_ upset by what he just said.

“Chu.” Pikachu steps down and jumps off Red's lap and onto the bed, still scowling a little.

Red grins, watching as Pikachu lays down and gets comfortable. “I think after a while you'll understand.” He then looks back toward the television, still buzzing and playing a commercial for Poffins. _The most delicious and nutritious way to raise your Pokemon's cuteness!_ He still has to keep himself busy for the next couple hours, might as well just keep watching whatever's airing.

 

* * *

 

A new broadcast starts airing on Channel 5, another rerun of Pokemon League battles from the last year. Red had returned Pikachu to his Pokeball, he fell asleep and figured his Pokemon can relax more in there since Green is coming over. With what Red just admitted to him, Pikachu teasing Green might only make things more awkward.

There's a knock on the bedroom door. Red perks up, diverting his attention from the TV and toward the abrupt sound. “Hey, can I come in?” That voice isn't of his mom's, it's of the guest he's been waiting to arrive.  
  
“Oh, yeah, the door's unlocked,” Red answers. He fidgets with the sheet of the bed as his nerves take control of his hands.

The door opens, and Green steps through into the room. Red's eyes inspect Green as he enters, he can definitely tell he just finished a shift at the gym as he's still wearing his usual dark gray jacket. Green then peers at Red and grins, calling out a simple “Hey.” He proceeds to shut the door behind him and slowly pace his feet over the rug. “I haven't heard anything from you in a few days, how's things?”

“Huh? Ah...” Red turns his head back toward the TV and loosens his grip on the bed. “I've just been here. Spending a whole lot of time doing nothing but watching old League matches.” The content on the TV reflects that, as it shows a prerecorded match of Lorelei of the Elite Four with her Dewgong.

Green stands in front of the bed and glances at the screen. “Heh, I remember you always liked watching that stuff in the past.”  
  
Red looks back in the gym leader's direction. “Did you know Rhydon evolves? I've never seen that Pokemon before watching this.”

A little agitated at that comment, Green narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “What? Red, you idiot! Of course, I even have a Rhyperior! How could you not know that?”  
  
“Hey, give me a break!” Red raises his voice and squints at the other boy. “It's not like I've seen yours yet! You never brought it out last time.”

“Tch, I guess.” Green pivots his feet and plops down to sit on the bed next to Red, a few mere inches from his hand. Red pretends not to notice yet his cheeks change color. He shuffles in place, moving his arm away from Green and taking a gander back at the TV screen. Green on the other hand continues to examine Red. “Also, why are you still wearing your hat? You're indoors, in your own freaking house for cryin' out loud!” He reaches over and pulls off the cap from Red's head by the bill, and Red jumps out of surprise.

“Hey, quit that!” Red blurts and he glares at the boy next to him. Green smirks while holding the other trainer's prized possession. Still visibly flustered, Red pokes at the gym leader's shoulder. “Well, what about you then? You're still wearing your jacket! It's not like it's cold in here or anything.”

Green's nose wrinkles and he quickly sets Red's cap down on the bed next to him. “I just got here, you don't need to get on me for that! Plus this thing's comfy, jeez.” He proceeds to look down at what he's wearing and unzips the front of his jacket, letting his white shirt from underneath show. “There, even now?”  
  
“Sure, fine.” Red purses his lips to the side, then looks back toward the broadcast. _We bring you this battle live from the Indigo Plateau!_ The announcer cries out from the speakers. Green sighs then decides to pay attention to the TV as well.

A couple minutes pass before one of them speaks up again, the sound of the TV drowning out the silence. Green turns his head back to Red as he reaches for something in his pocket. “Well, I guess I should give you what I came here for. Here.” He holds out his hand and in it is a small gadget that resembles a flip phone.

Red looks over and studies the device for a second before taking it from Green's hand. “What's this?” He flips open the screen with his thumb.

“It's a PokeGear. I figured you could probably use one. It's not just a phone either, it's got all kinds of stuff on it. I've already put mine and Leaf's numbers on there, that way you can call us any time you want.” He gives Red a smirk. “Also then we can contact you directly without having to bother your mom.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Red flips it back shut then sets it to the other side of him on the bed. He looks down at his knees, unaware that his cheeks start to flush again. _He bought me something like this? That's... really thoughtful of him._ He directs his attention back to Green, still a little cherry in the face. “So... I've just been wondering, what's all happened around here? You know, while I've been gone.”

“Hmm?” Green perks his head up a little. “Oh, a lot of stuff actually. Where do I even start...” He itches his chin and drifts his gaze in the other direction. “Well, you remember Team Rocket, right? They sort of got back together in Johto.”

Red shivers at hearing those words. “T-Team Rocket?”

“Don't worry, they've been gone for a quite a while now. Ethan and Lance took care if it. I don't think they'll be coming back again.”

With a sigh of relief, Red closes his eyes. “That's good.” Still curious, he looks back up to Green. “So... what about yourself? What have you been up to?”

“Me?” Green blinks at the other trainer. “Well, you know I've been managing the gym over in Viridian. It's pretty fun most days, I've battled lots of trainers. Oh! There was one other thing.” He raises his hand in realization as he's found some information Red may have missed. “While the Rocket thing was happening in Johto, something big happened here in Kanto. You haven't been back to Cinnabar yet, have you?”

Red shakes his head. “No, what happened?”

“Well...” Green pauses before uttering the next words and he sets his hand back down on the bed. “The volcano erupted. The whole town is gone.”

Confounded at what he just said, Red stares at Green with wide eyes. He twists in his seat to face the other boy a little more. “What, really? No...”

Green's mood visibly changes, his lips form a straight line and he looks off into the distance. “Yeah, it's all really crazy... I visited there somewhat recently to see what was left, though not much of anything's still standing. A few people survived, probably by the help of their Pokemon. But even Pokemon...” He sighs and looks up to the ceiling. “Even they can't withstand something like that. If nature so much as twitches, we can all be wiped out instantly.”

Red continues to gaze at Green, trying to take in everything he just said and unsure of how to respond.

Still looking up, Green continues. “Seeing all that kinda got to me. It... it made me think of how I shouldn't always take the things I care about for granted. You never know when it could all be gone...” Green shakes his head and fakes a smile to Red. “Pssh, I probably sound really weird saying all this stuff to you.”  
  
“No, you're fine.” Red's rather intrigued at hearing Green talk like this. He's not really used to hearing the thoughtful side of Green. He relaxes his posture a little and rests his hand closest to the gym leader back onto the bed.

“Okay then,” Green says as he lets out a deep breath and looks back down. “Well, thinking about all that reminded me of someone. Someone who's been out in nature every day, out in _freaking blizzards_ and secluded from the rest of the world. You know...” Green lifts his head to gaze at the the other trainer. “You, Red.”

“Huh?” Red can feel his face get a little hotter after Green utters his name.

“Yeah, you.” Green inches his hand slightly over the bed sheet and grazes over Red's fingers. “Nobody had heard from you in a long time, what if something crazy happened? An avalanche or a terrible storm...that's why I had to go up and check on you. I'm really glad I did too. Cause if I didn't...”

Green looks down at their hands as they intertwine, and Red does the same. He doesn't realize his heart beating faster as he continues to listen to the gym leader. “I don't know what would have happened. I can't even imagine if...” Green glances back at Red, and he looks up as well. Green grits his teeth, unlocking their hands and he leans in further toward him. “If you were ever really gone...”

Before he knows it, Red feels Green wrap his arms around his spine and pulls him close. Surprised at first, Red's heart races at such sudden physical contact. The embrace feels so natural and tender from the other boy, like it's something he's wanted to do for a while. Red relaxes his eyelids and rests his chin on Green's shoulder; he softly grabs the cloth on Green's back. _He... really does care..._

After holding the moment for a little longer, the two loosen their arms to read into each other's eyes. There's just something about Green's delicate face that makes Red move his hand up to his cheek, he starts to twiddle with his hair using his fingertips. Green twitches at the immediate touch, blushing from such an affectionate gesture.

Red grins, fidgeting with Green's short dusty brown locks. “It's okay. I... I'm here now.”

With determination, Red feels compelled to go for it. He grasps the back of Green's neck and pulls him closer, touching his lips gently with his own. Green seems startled, but this time feels different than their first kiss. It feels more intimate, and Green relaxes closing his eyes. Red can sense the warmth radiating off of the other boy's face; something about this just feels right.

When their lips break contact, Red gazes fondly back into Green's sparkling eyes. He traces patterns onto Green's cheek with his thumb and smiles. “You know, you're really cute when you worry about me.”

Green's eyes widen and his cheeks tinge an even deeper shade crimson as he moves backward slightly. “Wh-what did you say? What's that supposed to mean?!”

A faint knock is heard on the bedroom door. Crap, talk about unexpected. The two boys jump in their seats, what the hell would Red's mom think if she sees them like this? They quickly shuffle to face back toward the television and move their hands, placing them back down to their sides.

“Y-yeah mom, what is it?”

Thankfully, the door doesn't open and her voice is heard speaking from the other side. “Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I prepared some dinner. It's late enough in the day, I figured you boys were hungry!”

Red lets out an audible exhale. “Alright. We'll be down in a minute!”

“Amazing! I know you'll both love it.” She must be heading back downstairs, as those are her last words said.

Green looks back over to Red and smirks. “Heh, that was close.”

Red chuckles back at the other trainer. “Yeah. Though we shouldn't keep her waiting. Maybe we should head down. You wanna hand me back my hat?”

 

* * *

 

Bonus Chapter Art by me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to being more in Green's point of view! I like writing it as switching because I think in terms of comics, not every chapter always has the same focus. There are various angles of how I want to tell the story too, so I hope you all enjoy! :D

Downstairs in the dining room, Green and Red situate themselves at the table. Red's mom cooked one of his old favorites, traditional Kanto Shio Ramen. Though even if it is a treat, Red doesn't eat it all at once. He takes his time and fiddles with the noodles before finally gulping them down. Green tries to take just as much time, every now and then glancing at Red with the chopsticks in his mouth.

Red's mom definitely notices there's something different between the two boys. She sits down on the other side of the table, observing her son and the gym leader next to him. They shouldn't be so quiet like this. “Hey, is everything alright? You both haven't said a word since you've came down.”

Green notices Red's eyes widen and his face flush a darker, he raises his head then gives his mom a shaky smile. “Y-yeah! Everything's just fine!”

“Are you sure?” she replies, hoping Red is being sincere.

Feeling the need to confirm Red's words, Green speaks up. “Yeah! We're better than ever!”

“Alright, if you say so,” she says as she closes her eyes, smiling out of concern.

They proceed to eat the rest of their food, still with very little words spoken. The two trainers keep giving each other soft looks casually, a bit nervous to say much more with the one's mother around. Green was definitely feeling his nerves every time she glances at him. Once done with his bowl, Green stands up from his seat.

“Ahh, thank you for the food! It's getting a bit late, I think I'll head back.”

“Hm?” Red's mom looks up at his sudden movement. “Oh, leaving so soon?”

“I... just want to head out before it gets too dark out! Heh heh...” Green scratches his cheek slightly.

Red proceeds to stand up as well and he looks over to the other trainer. “Then I'll see you out.”

A little surprised, Green's pulse quickens. “Ah... alright.”

When they both step outside, Red shuts the front door behind them. With a flick of his wrist, Green lets Pidgeot out of his Pokeball. A simple fly over will get him back to his apartment in Viridian without having to worry about traversing down Route 1 and running into wild Pokemon. He gives Pidgeot a pet on his neck then turns back to Red and sweetly smiles. “Sorry, I just can't always take being around your mom like that, she gives me the nerves. Also don't forget to use that PokeGear I gave you.”

Red's half-closed eyes give Green a tender gaze and he lets out an exhale. “It's alright. And you don't need to worry. I... definitely will.”

_Wow, he calls_ me _cute but look at_ him _._ Green steps closer to Red, letting go of the feathers on his Pokemon. “That's good.” With one more step, he then grabs Red's shoulder and quickly pecks him on the cheek. The other trainer blushes, eyes widening as his hat shifts a little on his head from the sudden action. Greens steps back and gives him a charming grin. “I'll see you later then.”

“Y-yeah... see ya.” Red smiles back at him and moves his hand to readjust his cap.

 

* * *

 

The next time the trainers meet is when Leaf invites them all to spend time together once more. It was only a couple more days until the weekend, so it wasn't long before they could meet up. She decides on them all having a trip to the safari zone, as Leaf's still in the process of trying to fill her Pokedex. To Green the Pokedex isn't a priority of his anymore, but he's not going to pass up the opportunity for them to all hang out again, especially now that Red's back. After their last meeting, it's hard not to think of him.

The trio enter the Center Area of the park with two hours to catch whatever they can during that time without using their own Pokemon. Rocks or bait will simply have to do. Excited, Leaf skips along ahead of the two boys, turning around and walking backwards to talk to them. “Ahh, this'll be fun! Though Red, haven't you completed your Kanto dex? Are you even going to catch anything or are you just along for the ride?”

“Huh? Oh, I still might. It's always a fun challenge with how you catch in the safari zone.” Red gives her a lighthearted grin.

Walking alongside the other boy, Green turns his head in his direction. Is Red getting taller? He isn't really sure, maybe. “I don't think there's ever a time where you _don't_ have fun catching Pokemon.”

Leaf nods and pivots back around, still leading the group. “You certainly got that right! Red being Mr. Catch 'em all.” Red can't help but smirk at that comment.

Further along into the grass, Leaf manages to snag a few captures. She succeeds with finding a Scyther and Tangela, both ones she had missed from her previous times there. Green manages to catch a Tauros too, while Red is simply enjoying himself just watching. No Pokemon in particular has caught his eye yet, but it won't be long before that changes.

He doesn't have to look far before something of interest pops up. Over in one of the ponds nearby, the water ripples and begins to bubble. Something's in there, it can easily be just a Magikarp or Poliwag, but Red walks away from the other two to investigate further. Green takes notice of the other trainer's movements. _Huh? Now where's he going? Maybe it's something good._

As Red steps closer to the water, he kneels and pulls the pack off his back slowly, reaching for some bait. He gives it an easy toss and it lands close to the water's edge, surely this will get it to pop its head out. Green walks closer too and stands behind Red quietly, ever so curious as to what was going to happen. The water ripples more. Something comes out and breaks the tension! Red staggers on the ground at the sight of something so extraordinary.  
  
“A-A pink Dratini?!”

“No freaking way! It's really there!”

A few yards away, Leaf hears the two boys exclaim their sudden discovery. She can't help but briskly walk closer to them, wanting to see it for herself. “Are you serious? Ahh, let me see let me see!”

The little shiny dragon proceeds to slither out of the water and onto the shore. It sniffs at the bait, possibly checking if its safe to eat. Red stares at it in awe, but Green is getting restless. A real, shiny Pokemon right there they can see with their own eyes? Not just any shiny, the rarest in the whole park, Dratini? “Are you just going to keep staring at it? We need to catch that thing! Do you even know how rare it is?”

“Yes, I do! I just wanted to watch it for a sec before making any other moves.” Red slowly moves one hand into his backpack to reach for another piece of bait.

“Don't you realize? We have to make a move now! You can't just risk it running away!” In a hurry, Green reaches for a Safari Ball from the bag he's wearing. “If you're not going to catch it then I will!”

After hearing that, Red hastily stands up and juts at the other trainer behind him with his elbow. “Hey, you can't just do that! I saw it first and threw the bait, it's mine!”

“Would you two calm down? If you don't quit it, it'll flee and then nobody will be able to catch it!” Leaf, now a little closer, lets out her frustration at the boys arguing.

“I can't help it that this idiot over here is too slow to take the opportunity!” Green forcibly gives a shove with his free hand at Red's shoulder, almost like wrestling with him over precious treasure. Red doesn't take kindly to the rough handling; he takes a step back and thrusts his elbow back again, this time in Green's gut. Jeez, that hurt more than it should.

The shiny's head perks up and looks at the three trainers. It finished eating the bait without anyone even noticing.

“There!” Green notices the dragon's movements. “It's going to get away!”

“Wait!” Leaf shouts.

“Green hey, don't--!”

Without a moment's hesitation, Green throws the Safari Ball over Red's shoulder. It makes contact with Dratini, engulfing it in a shimmering crimson light before sucking it inside. The trainers stop all words as they watch the ball shake once.   
  
Twice.   
  
A final third time.   
  
Click!

It went in the ball... just like that. Not a struggle or anything it just... stayed.

Completely amazed, Green shows his teeth with a large grin. “I... I did it! I caught it, yeah!” The gym leader lets out in excitement and throws a hand into the air. However that excitement isn't held by everyone. Red turns around to face Green, his brows furrowed and he gives the other trainer a stare of disgust. “Hey, you had your chance, you idio--”

Green's words are interrupted as Red swiftly throws a clenched fist straight to Green's cheek! He stumbles, then raises his own hand to cradle his face from the pain. Once he regains his footing, Green looks back toward Red, completely dumbfounded. “Augh! Seriously Red, what the hell?!"

Red's face however doesn't change, he continues to squint his eyes at the other boy. “You're such a jerk, Green. I don't know why I even bother liking you.”

“Huh? Wh-what?” Green utters as Red turns his back. The gym leader reaches out with the hand not grasping his cheek, only to be greeted with a slap from the other trainer. Frustrated, Red grabs his backpack from the ground and swings it back over his shoulders. He doesn't wish to respond and starts to walk away, back in the direction of the park entrance. Feeling overwhelmed, this only frustrates Green more. “Wait, where are you going?!”

“I'm going home,” he states in a stern tone, and proceeds to keep walking. Green looks onward to him, unable to bring any other words out to tell him to stop. It's not long before Red is out of both the other trainers' sights.

Meanwhile, Leaf has been watching the two boys, staring in shock at what was happening between them. She finally brings herself to speak, astonished at the whole situation. “Wow. Just... wow, Green.”

Green turns around to face Leaf at the sound of her voice, his hand still pressed against the stinging pain. “Hey, not you too!”

“Red's right. You _are_ a jerk, I can't believe you just did that. I'm going to go catch somewhere else.”

And just like that, Leaf hustles off to another area of the park.

“Well... well fine! You do that. I still got... the rarest one...” Green looks over to the Safari Ball that's still laying on the ground with his new fresh catch. He sluggishly drags his feet over and drops his knees to the ground. At least he still has his new shiny Dratini, right? As he picks the ball up gently, he ponders to himself. _I got it. It's right here... but now what? Am I... really that much of a jerk for this?_

_..._

Time flies by. The second hour of their trip passes in what feels like a blink. Green's startled by a sudden buzzing announcement from the loudspeakers stationed nearby. Did he really waste his time doing nothing but wandering around? He hasn't even caught another single Pokemon. No time to mope around though, he has to head back otherwise who knows what kind of fine they'll give him. At least back at the lobby he can meet back up with Leaf.

As he enters the doors, Green sees her already returning the Safari Balls she didn't use at the front counter. He sighs and waits a minute for her to turn around before trying to call to her. Don't want to interrupt her with her business after all...

Leaf notices him. Finished at the register, she adjusts her bag on her shoulder and walks up to Green. She doesn't look too happy to see him though, as her lips pucker in a pout and she glares. “You end up catching anything else?”

Green bites his lip and tries to hide his nerves by putting a hand in his pocket. “N-no, I didn't. Hey, you're not like, actually mad at me about this, are you?”  
  
“Huh? You're worried about how I feel? You should be asking Red that, not me.”

“Red? But...”  
  
“You heard me. I'm done here, I'll just catch you later.” Not a second is spared after she delivers those words and she heads off toward the doors.

“Okay... see you.”

Green's mind starts to echo with Leaf's words she just uttered. Then of Red's from earlier. He can't quite shake it, it bothers him to no end. _You're such a jerk, Green. I don't know why I even bother liking you._ Hung up on his own thoughts, he covers his face with his free hand, not moving from the spot where Leaf left him. _You're such a jerk..._

“Hey, you over there! Are you ready to return your extra items?”

Green looks up. Ah, guess he still has to finish things up here. “Oh, yeah...”

He walks over then sets his bag on the desk. While fishing for the items in question, the clerk notices something peculiar about his complexion. “Say, are you a little bruised? Heh, get in a fight with a wild Pokemon?”

Green looks up and instinctively raises his hand to his cheek. The numbness is setting in, he didn't realize that his wound might be visible. Red really did knock him good. “Y-yeah, haha. Something like that.”

 

* * *

 

It's about twilight when Green opens the door back into his apartment. It seems emptier, even if everything is exactly how he left it. Too empty he thinks, as he lets Eevee out of her Pokeball and onto the couch. She's always such a sweet fluffy princess, at least she won't judge him the way the others do. She has no idea what happened...

Eevee gives her head a shake then looks up to her trainer. Green sweetly smiles at her, but he can tell even she knows something's wrong. She coos at him softly, she must be worried at his noticeable injury. “Hey Eevee, d-don't worry about me, I'm fine...” he says as he wanders off into his bedroom. Eevee can't help but follow him in there, she watches him as he falls face-first onto his bed.

What's going to happen now? So many possibilities run through his mind. _What's Red going to do? Don't tell me he's just going to run away again... not to that damn mountain. Not after everything I've told him... augh, how badly did I mess this up?_ He hisses through the pillowcase his lips are pressed against. The cloth starts to get wetter too, is he really crying about this?

“Vuii!” Eevee hops onto the bed and taps at Green's shoulder with her paw. He shudders then lifts his head to look her way, he probably looks like a complete mess. Eevee gives him a gentle headbutt to his arm, a nuzzle in a small attempt to make him feel better.

Green props himself onto one arm and faces his Pokemon, sniffling a bit still from all his thoughts. He gives her teeny head a pet, with her soft fur and adorable face he can't help but smile a little through the tears.

“Eevee... at least you're here. You wouldn't ever leave me, right?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been forever since I last uploaded a chapter!! But I never forgot about this, so here we are! I do plan to finish this, and I hope you enjoy~  
> Also the chapter art is drawn by me!

Monday rolls around. Another day to be present at the gym.

“Yeah! That was a great battle. Though you should come back when you train a little more, then maybe you'll be able to take on the Leader!”

A battle just ended in Yasutaka's favor, sending an aspiring new trainer on their way. He or other ace trainers usually would be a visitor's opening act before the final test himself, Green, of who which is lounging on one of the benches on the sidelines. Normally he was more than ready for a battle with someone new, but today he feels different. This longing sense of boredom and emptiness keeps him from concentrating on watching Yasutaka's battle, instead keeping his gaze locked at scrolling on forums on his PokeGear.

“Ahh, it always feels good to win, doesn't it? Though if I keep winning you won't be able to see any action either Leader, heh heh.”

Green doesn't bother to glance up. “Yeah... sure.”

“Hmm?” Yasutaka tilts his head and walks off the field and closer to Green. “Leader, is everything okay?”

That gets Green notice him. “Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess.” He shuffles his position a little, sitting more upright still with his PokeGear clutched in his hand.

“You seem really out of it. Just... worried is all. I mean, you came in with that bandage on so I was wondering if something happened.”

Ah, how could Green forget about that. Numb on his face, yet visible to the rest of the world. Guess he should give some sort of explanation for it. Wild Pokemon attack just like the clerk said, right? That's all he has to say.

“I... got in a fight.”

“Like, a Pokemon battle?”

“Kinda.”

Maybe he can let up and tell Yasutaka a bit more. He's never been very open with the ace trainer, but someone who's not part of the situation might just be the best person to talk to. He's always so supportive of his leader almost like he can do no wrong, what's the worst he can say?

“Do you... remember Red who was here a few weeks ago?”

A light must've gone off in Yasutaka's head, he perks up a bit to Green mentioning him. “Yeah! How could I forget that battle.”  
  
“Well... it has to do with him.”

“Alright. He's your old friend, yeah? After that day I ended up remembering more about him. He's the one who became champion before Lance took over! I must've forgot since he just kinda disappeared.”

“Y-yup, that's him alright...” Green sighs. “But anyways...”  
  
“Oh! ... something happen between you two?“

Green brings his feet up on the bench, covering his face with his knees and setting the gear to his side. “You could say that. I... think I did something stupid, and now he's mad at me.”

Intrigued, Yasutaka takes a short step closer to the gym leader. “And now it's bothering you.”

“...yeah. I think if I have any opponents today I'd be giving out a lot of badges.”

“What? Well, if you did do something to upset him, it upsets you too. I mean, I guess I don't really know you _too_ well Leader, but, I just kinda notice things...”

The gym leader lifts his head. “What do you mean?”

Yasutaka gulps. “You know, ever since that day. The one where you battled Red, you've seemed... I dunno, brighter? When I've watched you battle recently, you seem more energetic. More ready for anything and always smiling. Like Red gave you some sort of spark.”

Gave him _what?_ That takes Green by surprise, his face feels a little hotter. “Y-you saw that?”

“Yeah... but today I'm not seeing that. Your mind seems off in another place. You must care ...about him a lot if it really changed your mood like that...” Yasutaka looks to the side and shuffles his hands in his pockets, the shade of his face was changing notably pinker.

Embarrassed yet a little confused, Green crinkles his nose. “Yasutaka you... you might right but...” He pauses for a second.

“You're not _jealous_ of him, are you?”

The ace trainer's face flushes bright cherry instantly.

“N-No! Why would I be? Heh heh...” Now he's the embarrassed one, swinging his arm behind his head. “I just... work with you is all! And I think I see you enough to where I... dunno, catch onto things...heh...”

That nervous laughter he's giving isn't making anything better. Green adjusts his posture again, shifting his weight letting down one of his legs on the bench. Did he go too far saying that? He figures it probably doesn't matter.

“Then what do you think I should do?”

“Heh eh, oh? Uh...” Yasutaka stops to think. “Well... have you apologized?”

“Apologized?” Green sits back a little in his seat. “I guess... no? But who's to say he'd even accept an apology over something like this.”  
  
“You never know until you try, yeah? I don't... know what you did or Red really at all... but if he cares as much about you as you do him, he'd forgive you.”

The gym leader's face relaxes. That sounds reassuring said by Yasutaka, though it would be even more a weight off his shoulders if it were to actually happen. He would appreciate that him acting like an idiot in the safari zone wouldn't ruin their entire relationship completely.

“Maybe I'll give it a shot, I'll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

Another new broadcast starts airing on Channel 5, another rerun of old league matches. Hunched over sitting on the bed, Red gazes at the screen with Pikachu in his arms, PokeGear thrown off to his side. Almost like for the past few days he's been waiting for a phone call. A call he's not even certain he'd answer or just rather ignore, but that doesn't stop him from keeping it near him at all times.

Then it actually rings.

Red sits up frantically, startling Pikachu in the process. What if it's _him?_ His heart races as he reaches for the device and flips it over to see the ID.

It's Leaf. Leaf's calling.

Red lets out an excessive sigh, phew, maybe it's a good thing it really _isn't_ him. Not sure if he's actually ready for dealing with all that...

“Hello?”

“Oh Red! I'm so glad you picked up! I've been so worried since I haven't heard anything from you in almost a week, how's things?”

Such a sudden onslaught of words from her makes Red pause. How _have_ things been?

“I've been... alright.”

“Just alright?”

“Yeah... just alright.”

“Then you could be feeling better. You travel anywhere or are you still at your mom's place?”

“No... I'm just at the house. But now that you mention it... I kinda want to go out, I feel like I've been inside for a little too long.” This _staying indoors_ thing is a rather new habit of Red's, but from being out in the cold for a few years it's been a nice change of pace for the moment. However Leaf mentioned travel, the idea sounds really good right about now.

“Say Leaf, did you want to meet in the old usual spot?”

“Usual spot...? You mean in the grove just outside Pallet by the water?”

“Yeah, that's it.” _Good, she still knows._

“Aaah I'm glad I could remember that! It's been such a long time since we both visited there. I can be over in no time with my Pokemon.”

“Alright. I'll wait for you there.”

 

* * *

 

It's getting a little later into the afternoon and clouds start to cover the sky and the sun creates playful shadows over the tall grass. With Pikachu on Red's shoulder and leaning against a tree, it's only a moment before Leaf shows up to greet both of them. She swoops in on her own Pidgeot, trained to fly at high speeds when he was a only Pidgey.

As the Pokemon's talons hit the ground, Pikachu chirps at his old friend and Red straightens out his back. “That's awesome your Pidgey evolved! I haven't seen him in a long time.”

Leaf smiles at Red as she hops off the giant bird. “Of course! With all the flying training he's become big and strong.” She giggles and pets Pidgeot's neck. “How about a rest, you may need to fly us back home, too.” The feathered Pokemon coos and nods, ready to sleep as Leaf returns him to his Pokeball.

“So Red, what'd you want to talk about? I can't help but be really curious, but I have a feeling...” she tilts her head and props a finger by her chin, smiling and giving him a look that begs _tell me everything._

“Oh! Uh, about that...” Red tugs on the bill of his cap and looks to the side as he stutters to say more words. “I just... have been thinking about what happened at the Safari Zone...”

“And how much of a jerk Green was, right?” Leaf smirks back at him.

“Heh, yeah, you got that right.” He lets off a small chuckle, relieved that Leaf understood.

Leaf relaxes her posture and sways on her heels. “I can understand why that's all been probably bugging you this week... Well, if you wanna know what I think, I believe he comes off as a jerk sometimes, but that just means he doesn't think before he acts. These past few years he really has grown up... but that doesn't stop him from acting like a moron at times, haha!”

Pikachu and Red both giggle back at Leaf's statement, _yeah, I guess she's right about that too._ That got Red thinking. _I guess all he was doing was trying to catch the Dratini before it got away..._ “I dunno, that makes me think I went a little too far, you know...”

“You did knock him pretty hard, I saw, heh.” She swings her posture to her other side. “Don't worry about it. I'm sure he feels bad about the whole situation too.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Oh, I could tell.” Leaf looks down, happy Red has become more open, yet still concerned. “You know, I don't really like seeing you two upset at each other about this... because it makes me upset too. We're all friends, right? So I want us all to get along like usual.”

Red diverts his attention to the ground as well, while Pikachu continues to stare at the other trainer. “Yeah...”

“Then one of you has to say something! Doesn't matter what really, I'm sure you guys can pick things back up.” Her eyes sparkle as she lifts her head back up to Red.

“Hmm? Well...” His chin rises also. “I guess that's what I want too. Alright, thanks for the advice...” He smiles sweetly at her; she's a cherished friend who that even though they haven't been around each other in so long, she seems to know exactly what to say to him. Red had already felt distant enough from Green with his time on the mountain, he doesn't need more distance between them now. If anything, he really just wants to get even closer to him...

“Say, Leaf? I guess there's something else I wanted to ask...”

“Sure, go for it.”

“Okay! Uh...” He fidgets with his cap and pulls the bill over his eyes this time, and the shade of his face turns darker. Pikachu sniffs at his ear, curious as to what he's going to say as well.

“Leaf... have you... ever had a crush on someone?”

“Eeeeeehhhhh?” Leaf's face flushes crimson, shocked Red felt confident enough to ask her such a question. “Well, um... yeah. Though I never really tried pursuing them further... I just tend to focus on my Pokemon...”

Red lifts his head, enough for his eyes to show under his hat. “Have you...” He pauses for a moment before asking the rest of his question. “Have you ever had a crush on another girl?”

“Haaah??” After his first question she shouldn't be surprised anymore, but apparently she still can't help it. “W-well... yes, actually. I know I can be honest with you Red, and you wouldn't judge me. Though I'm wondering why you would even ask me that... unless...” She raises an eyebrow along with a smile to him. “Unless you had a crush on another guy, yourself!”

_!!!!!!!!_

“PIKA!! Pika pikachu!” Pikachu squawks at Leaf as if confirming her assumptions in Red's stead. His trainer, unable to speak from embarrassment, pulls his hat down shading his face again.

“Oh Pikachu, you knew this whole time, didn't you?” Leaf straightens her back as she's curious to learn more of Red's point of view. “You don't need to feel ashamed of that, Red! You like who you like, their gender shouldn't matter. Though I have a sneaking suspicion...”

Red peaks at Leaf behind his cap.

“Let me guess... it's about the guy we've been talking about this whole time, isn't it?”

That gets Red to lift his head up. His eyes widen as he becomes even more flustered than before, covering his mouth in shock that she guessed accurately.

“Heehee, I knew it!” She clenches her fist near her face as if she got the correct answer on a test. “I could always tell there was something between you two... a bond you must both feel.”

“Wait... are you saying... he also...?” Leaf just saying those words make Red's heart race and the blood rush to his head, while Pikachu looks at his trainer with concern.

“Hey Red, don't get too worked up! I don't want to say anymore, I feel like it's not my place to. But I will say this... if you really do feel that way about Green, you should be confident about it. Nothing different will happen between you two if you don't do something to really show it.”

“Hmm...” Red thinks back to when him and Green were alone in his bedroom; Butterfrees flutter in his stomach as he thinks of when their lips met. _This is all making more sense to me now... Maybe we..._

“So how about it?”

“Oh!” Red hadn't realized he was starting to drift into his own thoughts. “Thanks Leaf, I think you really helped a lot,” he says as he gives her a soft smile.

She returns a smile back. “You're welcome, always glad to be here for you.”

“I think... I just wanna go home and think over this some more...” So many thoughts start racing through his mind. With the thought of seeing Green again, his stomach almost starts to feel nauseous from anxiety and excitement.

“That's okay! I understand you might need some more space after all this talk.”

He steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder. “And I w-wish you luck with whoever you have a crush on too!”

“Ah! Th-thanks Red...”

She leans in and hugs him, much gentler than her overbearing glomp by the poolside. Pikachu nuzzles her hair as she comes close, and Red pats her back as he appreciates the reassuring embrace. When Leaf pulls away with her ecstatic beaming face at her friend, she grabs Pidgeot's Pokeball and throws it in the air.

“I'll see ya!” She cheers with a wave as she hops onto the back of her bird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but next chapter will be much longer! I hope you enjoy :D  
> Chapter art is drawn by me!

The next morning comes. Heavy eyes open as they catch glimpse of Pikachu cuddling against his chest; every morning has been this way. Even before his return to Pallet Town, Red was always waking up with his Pokemon nestled by him in some mountain cave. Not a single other human, just the way he liked it.

Or so he thought. There was that _one_ night.

The one night he can't seem to get out of his mind. The night Green visited him in the cold.

Wouldn't it be nice if he were here? To greet you when you wake up? _No, get that out of here. I'm not ready for that yet._ But what if he's genuinely sorry? What if all he wants is to see you too? That's what it sounded like from Leaf. _I can't be so certain. Not until he actually says something. It's not like he's even tried calling me._ But what if he's waiting for you to say something first?

Battling his own thoughts gives him a worse headache than any Pokemon battle ever did.

He can't just stay stuffed up in his room for another week, he needs to travel somewhere for a while. But not far and for long, no, not this time. Especially with this crushing sentiment brought onto him from a certain gym leader. _He really missed me that much while I was away? He must think I'm such an idiot for staying there as long as I did..._ Just stop it, fresh air is needed for this kind of thought. But where to...

...

Cinnabar.

He hasn't been there since the eruption, and after what Green had told him it only made him more curious.

Lapras glides across the waves to the island, ferrying Red and Pikachu on her back. Thankfully Cinnabar's relatively close to his hometown, and it's not too much longer before they can start to see a glimpse of the shoreline.

“I can't even see any buildings... is there really nothing left?”

The sound of worry in Red's voice makes Lapras coo softly in response. Wait, there's a red roof, is that a Pokemon Center? That must be newly built, he doesn't remember it being in that spot before. That's the only building that comes into view though, even as they approach closer.

Her flippers touch the sandy shore and a faint mist of what must be leftover ash clouds their vision slightly. Lapras winces and scowls as she tries to move across the dirt, and Red takes notice. This sort of terrain makes her uneasy, and with a gentle nod he returns her safely to her ball. Pikachu continues to cling tightly onto Red's vest though, signaling to his trainer _I want to keep exploring, I'll be fine._ Red nudges him back, _Alright, if you say so._ Faint Tentacool cries are heard in the distance, yet no sound is heard on land, save for the small hum coming from the singular building. It's also the only pop of color outside the browns and tans of the surrounding earth piling on the mountainside.

Wait, if that's the only building, where's the Pokemon gym? Where's the laboratory? Or the old mansion?

Shivers run down Red's spine as he continues to walk around, seeing this in person gives a whole new meaning to the loss this island had. Memories from his Pokemon journey that now flood his mind are just that, only memories. His intense battle for the seventh gym badge, reviving fossilized Pokemon from extinction, learning the strange origins of Mewtwo...

Closer to the Center, he takes a peak in as the automatic doors slide open. Inside, it's a stark contrast with the glistening of the counter-tops and floors compared to the bleak wasteland on the outside. Probably don't get too many people out this way and have lots of extra time to keep the place looking spotless. The only person he can see is the always cheerful Pokemon Center Lady, who gives him a wave and greets him as she catches eye contact. Red waves back, but with hesitation as he doesn't wish to stay there long. _Is she the only person on this island? What happened to Blaine? He must still be alright, he had such strong Pokemon by his side._

A quick look around was enough, he's too curious to spend any more time indoors than he needs to. Right when exiting is the volcano itself, creating a shadow over the building and everything below it (which isn't much). Red paces slowly around the circumference, treading carefully over rocks and dried mud. Maybe there's something on the other side?

“Ka-CHUU!”

Pikachu sneezes and tiny static is expelled from his cheeks as dusted ash tickles his nose. Red jumps in place and glances back at the Pokemon on his shoulder.

“You sure you're alright out here, buddy?”

Pikachu nods with a sniffle. With how his Pokemon are reacting, Red's surprised he's not more agitated by the air. He continues to walk, turning the corner and carefully stepping over the rough ground. And...

There's nothing of interest on this side of the volcano.

Red sighs, he figures he can take a short break, and finds a spot in the dirt he can sit and rest his back against. Most likely there isn't going to be much more exploring after this, as there isn't even anywhere else left to explore. Cinnabar sure seemed a lot bigger before all ...this happened. The view is pretty nice though, it looks back onto the sea and there's some small islands in the distance, most likely the Seafoam Islands. Seeing them makes him feel nostalgic, well actually, this whole little trip makes him feel that way. Revisiting a place from long ago, only to have changed in a way he almost can't comprehend. Things were different back then; he was younger, a little experienced but still new to training his Pokemon, batting with Green on a journey to the league, before becoming champion...

Things really did change after becoming champion, didn't they.

It seemed like suddenly all the fun was taken out of training Pokemon, and a wave of responsibility and adulthood had taken over. Filling out paperwork, participating in League meetings, live television broadcasts... it was all so overwhelming that sometimes he felt he'd have a panic attack from social anxiety! _All I wanted to do was have fun and train my Pokemon!_ He wasn't the kind of person for this kind of life, he thought Green looked much more suited for it. _He's the social and extroverted one, why do I have to go through this?_

Trying to talk to Green then didn't make things better either, in his words there was always a hint of resentment toward Red. _“So now you don't want to be champion? Why even bother training more?”_ Of course he still wanted to train, it's what he loved doing the most! Sure as heck, that's all he wanted to do! But the words couldn't make it out of his head to his rival, and only irritated Green more. _“Why even challenge me for the championship if you didn't want to do it? What was even the point?!”_ It wasn't about the title! It was about seeing his Pokemon battle and become stronger! It was about how every battle with Green was a fun experience for them both to grow!

But Red couldn't compose his thoughts verbally, not even to Green. He could only hide inside them, to a point where he felt like he would break. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't stand Green being angry at him for something he didn't know how to explain! He couldn't handle the pressure from the league! He had to get away from it all.

So he did. Red ran to Mount Silver, what would become his new home. A place far away so he could do what he wanted, train his Pokemon and not worry about the formalities. Off the grid and away from everyone, it felt like a perfect solution. Not a single other person around. Not even...

Green. The boy that could never escape his thoughts. Did he really need a rival? Surely all he needed was his Pokemon. But, Green wasn't just his rival, was he? He was much more: his support, his friend, the person he adored the most... He was lying to himself if he said he didn't want to be with him. Back then and even now, while still gazing off into the distant waves crashing. Especially now more than ever, he craves a feeling, a touch, a sensation that he doesn't want from anyone but _him_. But why?

Was it really so stupid to have feelings for the guy who always wanted to see you at your best? Who tried to understand you? Who you always felt the closest to, ever since childhood?

Red crosses his arms and lowers his head into his knees. _I... really am an idiot, aren't I._ Now that he knows what Green felt too, he never meant to put him through any pain. Green's words echo in his mind, _“I can't imagine if... if you were ever really gone...”_ Red's fingers grasp at his shirt sleeves and Pikachu nuzzles the side of his head. _Green...I..._

“Say you there, are you a trainer? Are you alright?”

A sudden voice out of nowhere makes Red lift his head up.

“Wait a second, I recognize that face! You're the one and only Red, aren't you boy?”

Towering over top of him is a bald man sporting sunglasses and a funny spiky mustache. Hey, that's not just any old guy, that's _Blaine!_ Red rubs his eyes, hoping they weren't leaking just now.

“I haven't seen you in years! Strange to find you sitting here, of all places. Where have you been hiding? You know us all at the league have been waiting and wondering.”

Red looks to Pikachu and shrugs, unsure of what to say.

“Either way, you're here now, and you can see what happened to this place. You probably heard from somewhere and were curious, weren't you?”

Red nods.

Blaine scratches at the back of his scalp. “Heh, well I guess there isn't much to say about here. Don't worry, I still run the Cinnabar Gym. It's just... moved a little. But that's no problem to any trainer that still wants the badge!”

Red sighs in relief and decides to stand up. Pikachu squeaks in joy, he must've been worried about the gym leader too.

“Don't ever be afraid to stop by and challenge me again, I'll make sure to stay fired up for any battle!” Blaine exclaims and clenches his fist. It's as if tiny little flames burst in the reflection of his glasses and Red chuckles slightly, giving a half-hearted smile.

“Hmm...” The gym leader lowers his hand. “But you don't really seem up for it. What's on your mind, boy? Something else bothering you?”

He got that right, Red nods slightly and looks over to the side. Something sure is bothering him, but it's nothing he feels real comfortable talking about to someone from the league.

“You must've lived on your own for quite some time while you were gone. That's impressive for someone as young as yourself! But remember no man is an island, I knew eventually you'd come back searching for someone.”

Red turns his head back to Blaine and raises his brow. _Someone?_

“I don't want to trouble you any more than I already am, so I'll scurry off for now. But I'll leave you with this riddle, I hope you can get use out of it!” He hunches over and raises his index finger next to his own face. “I can break, I can be clogged, I can be attacked, I can be given, I can be kept, I can be crushed yet I can be whole at the same time. What am I?”

Red raises his hand to his chin and tilts his head, thinking for a moment.

“It's your heart! Don't be afraid to follow it where it leads you.” A glint of light sparkles in his teeth. “And with that, I'm off! See you around.” Blaine puts his hands in his coat pockets as he turns to walk back around the volcano.

_What a strange old man._

Maybe he's onto something, though. Red turns his head to Pikachu on his shoulder and smiles. Follow his heart, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I never mentioned anywhere else in the fic that Red is selectively mute with people he's not close to, hence why he was quiet around Blaine, but talks around Green and Leaf. Hope that's all good~


End file.
